


Kids on the Slope Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More oneshots, this time for Kids on the Slope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Confession  
> Relationship: Sentaro/Kaoru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kaoru confesses to Sentaro

Karou suddenly slammed on the keys, efficiently ending the jazz session that he and Sentaro were having.

“Hey Richie, what’s up?”  Sentaro asked as he lowered his drumsticks.

“I- I need to talk to you.”

“Sure, Richie, what about?”  Sentaro asked as he placed his drumsticks down and then stood from his set.

Karou took a deep breath as he rested his hands on the keys for a moment before standing up, closing the lid over the keys, and turning to Sentaro.

Sentaro leaned against the wall as he watched the smaller male get up; he could tell that something was bothering the other and had been for a while.

“Alright, what’s the matter Richie?”

Karou looked up at Sentaro.

“I-“  He paused and adjusted his glasses, “I don’t know how to say this.”

He admitted; he had no idea how to tell his best friend what he wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t just keep it to himself any longer; he needed to tell him.

“Is it about Ri’ko?”

Karou blinked.

“You like her don’cha?”

Another blink.

“Want some advice?”

“I don’t like Ri’ko.”

Karou finally said.

It was Sentaro’s turn to blink.

“Ya don’t?”

Karou shook his head.

“Oh, okay, then what’s up?”

Karou took another deep breath as he looked at the ground.

“Th- there is someone I like.”

“Oh, so you do want girl advise.”  Sentaro said, a smile in his voice, “Could have just said so.”

“I don’t want girl advise.”  Karou replied, clenching his hands into fists in order to try and prevent that nauseas feeling from getting too bad.

“Then what do ya want?”

Karou sighed, “I don’t want anything except to tell you… something.”

“Alright then spit it out already Richie.”

“I like you.”

Sentaro stared at the smaller male.

“What?”

A deep breath.

“I like you.”

“I like you too Richie.”

Karou’s head snapped up to look at Sentaro, who wore a confused look on his face.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I _love_ you.”

Sentaro’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure you heard me.”

Sentaro didn’t know what to say.

“Why?”

Karou blinked.

“I- I don’t know… It’s hard to explain things you don’t fully understand yourself…”  He muttered as he looked away from the larger teen.

Sentaro continued to stare at Karou.

“What should I do?”

Karou blinked again and turned to look back at Sentaro.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t know what to do…”

Karou sighed as his shoulders slumped, “Well, I guess you decide whether you’re willing to get over the fact that I just confessed my love for you and we can still be friends or that you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore.”

“What if I don’t want to pick either of those?”

Karou looked up at Sentaro again, “What other choice is there?”

“I could give this a try, couldn’t I?”  He asked.

Karou looked at the other with a shocked look on his face.

“I- I suppose.”

Sentaro nodded as he walked toward Karou.

Instinctively Karou took a few steps back, but he was already against the wall, so he didn’t have much place to go.

Sentaro was now only inches away from the small male.

“Sen-“

Karou was unable to finish the word because the mentioned boy leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

Karou blinked up at the other.

“Then I want to try that.”

“What?”  Karou asked, confused.

“Then I want to try _this_.”  Sentaro clarified as he leaned down to kiss Karou again.

This one was just as short as the first and still didn’t give Karou any time to react.

Karou stared at Sentaro for a few moments.

“You do?”

Sentaro nodded.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Karou’s mouth before he burst into laughter.

Sentaro looked shocked.

“What’s so funny?”

Karou pushed the other away gently as he gripped his side.

“N- Nothing.”

“Then why are you laughing.”

“I’m just relieved.”  Karou replied as he wiped at his eyes.

Sentaro chuckled at that, “Well, I’m glad.”

He then grabbed the smaller male around the waist and kissed him again.

This one lasted long enough for Karou to respond.

END


	2. Role Modle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Role Model  
> Relationship: Jun/Sentaro (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sentaro thinks about what Jun means to him

He had always looked up to the other man.

Junichi had always been a huge role model to him, but lately it seemed that he meant even more.

Sentaro looked so forward to spending time with the older male, he wanted nothing more than to just be able to play jazz with him every moment of the day.

But now he couldn’t bring himself to be near the other, not with the thoughts he had been having.

“Jun-nii.”  He whispered to himself as he sat outside the record shop, “What should I do?”

END


	3. Go Out with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Go Out with Me  
> Relationship: Kaoru/Ritsuko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kaoru asks Ritsuko to go out with him

“Ri’ko-chan, please go out with me.”  Karou said, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists.

Ri’ko blushed deeply.

“Ka- Karou, I- I told you-“

Karou cut the girl off as he opened his eyes and forced himself to calm down, “I know that you like Sentaro, but… could you at least give me a chance?”

“I- I don’t know…”  Ri’ko looked away.

“Please Ri’ko.”  Karou begged.

Ri’ko sighed softly before turning back toward the other and giving him a soft smile, “Okay.”

Karou blinked, before smiling, “Really?”

Ri’ko nodded, a soft blush still staining her cheeks.

“Th- Thank you.  I’ll pick you up tonight.”  And with that he ran off.

Ri’ko stared after him for a few moments before laughing.

She was a little excited for that night.

END


	4. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kiss Me  
> Relationship: Sentaro/Kaoru  
> Other Characters: Ritsuko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kaoru practices

Kaoru sat at the piano in the practice room that he shared with Sentaro, starring at the keys in front of him.

He was the only one in the room at the moment – he had no idea where the larger teen was – and he wanted to practice playing with the same wild abandon that the other boy did.

Unfortunately it seemed that even with the knowledge that no one was there to see or hear him if he didn’t sound very good, he still couldn’t convince himself to let go.

He just felt too silly.

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he gave an exasperated sigh.

“Just play.”  He whispered as he positioned his hands at the keys.

He let out a soothing breath and closed his eyes.

After a few more tense moments he began to play.

He started off playing something he knew, but as he went he tried changing it up.

Doing his best not to think about what key to press next he continued to play, soon getting so lost in the music that he didn’t notice when the door at the top of the stairs opened and someone walked down into the practice room.

Sentaro smiled as he watched the other male for a few moments.  It was such a rare occasion that he got to see the other really let go and have fun in any situation; so, it was nice to see him really getting into playing.

Grinning mischievously the brunette slowly moved forward and snuck up on the other before pressing a quick kiss to Kaoru’s cheek.

The bespectacled teen let out a gasp and nearly fell off of the bench.

“S- Sentaro!  What was that for?!”  The smaller male demanded.

Sentaro shrugged and gave a small laugh as he sat down next to the piano player, “I don’t know, it’s just seeing you play like that it’s almost as if you were begging me to do it.”

“Do what?”  Kaoru asked.

“Kiss you.”  Sentaro informed with another shrug.

Kaoru’s face flushed brightly, “W- Well, I wasn’t.”  He said, giving a small huff as he turned back to the piano.

Sentaro gave another soft laugh as he watched the other male pout at the keys, “There you go again.”

Kaoru glanced at the other and was just about to question him, but before he could get anything out Sentaro leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Before Kaoru could pull away, Sentaro raised a hand and gripped the back of the other’s head, pulling him tighter against him and deepening the kiss.

Kaoru relented easily and allowed himself to succumb to the other male.

The two kissed deeply for several moments before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They jumped apart at the noise and turned to see Ri’ko smiling happily at them.

Kaoru’s face reddened again and Sentaro flushed softly himself as he got up from the piano bench, “Oh, it’s just you Ri’ko.”

The girl laughed, “What are you two up to?”

“Richie was just-“  Sentaro started, but the other male quickly interrupted him.

“I was not begging you to kiss me!”  Kaoru shouted.

Sentaro grinned as he made his way over to the drum set, taking a seat and picking up the sticks, “I was just going to say that you were practicing the piano.”

Kaoru was pretty sure his face was going to start melting with all the heat that kept flooding his cheeks.  Turning away from the other two Kaoru faced the piano again, “Sh- Shut up.”

Ri’ko laughed as she took a seat next to Kaoru on the bench, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about…”

Kaoru was just about to thank the girl for not making a big deal of things when she stood from the bench again and started out of the room.

“It’s perfectly fine to beg your boyfriend to kiss you.”  She said with a grin.

Before Kaoru had the time to come back with anything she had disappeared upstairs once again.

Sentaro laughed as he started tapping lightly on his set, “Yeah, Richie, it’s alright to beg.”

Once again Kaoru was stopped from arguing as Sentaro started up a fast-paced beat on the drums.

Kaoru stared at the other incredulously for a few moments before shaking his head and turning back to the piano for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

He guessed there was no better way to get over his embarrassment than take it out on the keys.

So without another word Kaoru joined in on the session and soon the two of them were lost in their music.

END


End file.
